Oh, Lollipop, Lollipop
by paynesgrey
Summary: Naraku got away again, Inuyasha's busy wooing his sword, and Kagome is BORED. She occupies herself with a sweet bit of candy, only to be surprised when someone takes interest in her indulgence. SessKag implied. [Oneshot]


AN: Written for the "Insatiable" theme at ebonysilks on LJ. This is a oneshot and will not be continued.

* * *

Oh, Lollipop, Lollipop

Kagome thought it had been an odd scene.

She'd never fathomed that Sesshoumaru's group would set up temporary camp next to theirs, but under the circumstances, she could understand the motive.

Glancing to her right, she watched Totosai bang the finishing touches into the new Tenseiga, fusing the broken pieces together and reforming the blade with one of Sesshoumaru's canine teeth. Kagome had never seen the mighty Sesshoumaru so willing to cooperate with Totosai before.

She guessed that losing _another_ family heirloom to Inuyasha had been reason enough.

So, to bide the time after Naraku had escaped _again_, Sesshoumaru was leaning against a tree with his companions fussing around him, trying to regain his strength that was lost fighting in the Meidou. He would no doubt be fit for battle soon, but now he was content to wait for his new sword.

Inuyasha, however, did not want him there. He had plenty of reasons to be angry with Sesshoumaru – well, reasons Inuyasha had concocted in his own mind. He sat against another tree several feet away, glaring at Sesshoumaru and keeping a close eye on his upgraded Tessaiga like a coveted chew toy.

Sesshoumaru showed no interest in Inuyasha's 'toy' but was annoyed enough to keep his gaze away from him as his brother glared. Without growls, fits, or diatribes between them, everything had become awkwardly silent.

Though another fight might have been dangerous, it would have been at least entertaining while they rested. Miroku and Inuyasha were both being patched up for their wounds, and Sango was getting some quality time with her brother.

But Kagome was _bored_ – and more than anything, feeling useless without anything to pass the time. So with a sweet craving coming on, she dug into her yellow pack for one of Shippou's suckers to keep herself occupied.

After the first 'pop' of the candy in her mouth, Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru's indifferent gaze had shifted, mildly glancing in her direction. As their eyes met, Kagome froze and the placid prince looked away again, acting disinterested in her activities. Kagome shrugged the quick moment aside, rested her head against a rock and continued to enjoy the sweet, cheery flavor of the sucker.

She glanced over at Inuyasha, exasperated that he was still staring at his sword with a pensive look on his face, and she wondered if he was trying to figure out what happened to it or if he was hoping it could get more power. Kagome inwardly groaned, and as she stared a hole into him, the hanyou still didn't notice her presence.  
'Stupid sword,' she thought. And she also thought their relationship was _progressing_.

A brief feeling of anger washed over her, and she sucked harder on her lollipop. Smacking her lips, she tried to be as annoying as she could to gain Inuyasha's attention. To her dismay, Inuyasha tuned her out of his sword-loving world where pretty schoolgirls didn't belong.

Sighing in defeat, Kagome continued to indulge in the sucker, content to lavish her love on an inanimate object that at least tasted good. She took the sucker out of her mouth and stared at it, holding it an inch or so from her mouth. She thrust her tongue out of her mouth, lightly tapping the top of the candy ball with the tip. Moving the lollipop closer, she swirled her tongue around it, bringing it roughly into her mouth again before making another loud popping sound.

She pulled it out again and giggled to herself as saliva mixed with cherry taste left a string from the sucker to her mouth. Kagome gobbled up the candy ball again, holding it between her teeth and releasing the stem. Hand-free, she began twirling the candy ball around inside her mouth, blanketing it with her tongue and flipping it up to rub against the roof of her mouth. Her eyes stared at the stem in fascination as it wildly spun between her lips – up, down, to the side of her mouth, and to the other side –

Momentarily, she looked up, locking eyes with a now-very interested Sesshoumaru. She froze in her spot, not sure what to make of his hard, eager stare, appearing as though he was going to have her for dinner.

With Inuyasha still in his own world, Kagome forgot about him momentarily, unable to break away from Sesshoumaru's attention.

'Wait, Sesshoumaru's attention? On me?' Kagome thought, her mind abuzz with gibberish as her world turned upside down.

And if the moment wasn't bizarre enough, Sesshoumaru just had to make it more complicated by saying, "You may continue, miko."

At that point, the sucker had fallen out of Kagome's mouth as she gaped in shock. She was still unable to process simple information, information such as Sesshoumaru's eyes traveling down to the fallen sucker on the ground. Then, without expression he said, "Oh, what a pity."

Kagome flushed, still watching him with her mouth open. At this point, Inuyasha had come back to earth and was witnessing the interaction between them. He had a weird look on his face, and as he clutched his sword tightly, Kagome wondered if he was guarding the right 'toy'.

Sesshoumaru still stared at her with interest, and Inuyasha looked over to him, then to her, and then began to growl at Sesshoumaru, making an already crazy scene even more ludicrous.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, pretended that Inuyasha didn't even exist, and his eyes flickered from Kagome and back to the fallen sucker. Obviously, Kagome's tryst with the cherry sucker had been more visually insatiable than she intended.

She would have never thought…

Giggling nervously, she scratched the back of her head looking at the two of them sheepishly. Inuyasha grunted obviously no longer interested, turning away from her and clutching his sword just a little bit tighter.

A strange sensation overcame her, and she grinned mischievously at Sesshoumaru, who oddly enough, was still watching her. And somewhere in this crazy moment, she got the idea that it would be fun to see just how far she could _keep_ Sesshoumaru's attention.

After all, this _was_ Sesshoumaru – who was not an easy person to intrigue.

Smiling innocently at his placid gaze, Kagome dug her hand back into her yellow pack. She pulled out another sucker and tittered happily, "Well, at least I have another one."

So she popped sucker number two into her mouth and locked gazes with Sesshoumaru again, anticipating the fun she was going to have now that she had a worthy audience.

Well, at least she'd no longer be _bored_, either.

END


End file.
